Keyboard
by Anime Rebirth
Summary: No one can make a simple thing like a keyboard complicated.....right?


**Ladies and Gentlemen……The Bonkuras Strike Again**

**Azumanga Daioh Is Not Mine It Belongs To Kiyohiko Azumanga**

**Keyboard**

**By Anime Rebirth**

**A/N: I know that a keyboard in Japan wouldn't have English letters but just work with me okay. ^^o**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Oooooooo amazing." Osaka said.

The bonkuras were at the computer lab to look for Chiyo to ask her the meaning of life since she was so smart.

"What is it Osaka?" Tomo asked as she and Kagura walked up to the Osaken girl.

"I just noticed that out of all the letters on the keyboard, there are only two words that are made on it." Osaka responded.

"Really which ones?" Kagura asked.

" 'WE' and 'AS'." Osaka told them.

Tomo just stared at the computer keyboard. "Hey you're right." the wildcat said. "This is a major breakthough for team Bonkura."

"Hey wait." Kagura said. "I see two more words there." she then pointed at the keyboard. " 'I' and 'A'."

"YEAH, ANOTHER MAJOR EVENT FOR TEAM BONKURA!!!!!!!!" Tomo said as she pumped her fist in the air.

"Um Tomo?" Osaka started. "I usually am not one to complain, but…. you didn't actually do anything."

Tomo just stared at Osaka.

"Yeah, she's right, Osaka and I were actually the ones to find those words." Kagura added.

"Well hold on, I'll bet I could find a word too" Tomo said as she shoved Osaka to one side. "Let me sit there."

Tomo started to study the keyboard. "There's gotta be another word in here somewhere."

"Come on Tomo, we still gotta go look for Chiyo-Chan." Kagura told her.

"Not now, can't you see I'm deep in concentration." Tomo told them.

"That usually gives me a terrible headache." Osaka explained.

"Come on Osaka, let's go look for Chiyo-Chan ourselves." Kagura said in an annoyed tone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

And so after a while, the two remaining bonkuras managed to find Chiyo at the library along with Yomi.

"I'm sorry, I really wouldn't know what the meaning of life would be." Chiyo told them.

"Oh dang, and I thought you would know for sure." Kagura said in a disappointed tone.

Yomi just stared at Osaka and Kagura. "Hey, doesn't Tomo usually hang out with you when she's not annoying me." she said.

"Well you see, Osaka and I managed to find some words on the keyboard, and now, she's obsessed with finding a word of her own." Kagura explained.

"That does sound like typical Tomo." Yomi said.

It was then that the doors flew opened and what appeared to be a blur rushed up to them.

"I FOUND ONE!!!!!!" Tomo yelled.

"You did?" Kagura asked in a surprised tone.

"I didn't think there was another word." Osaka added. "Which one is it?"

Tomo just gave a wide grin. " 'QWERTY'." Tomo said.

Yomi just sighed. "That's not even a word, those are just the first six letters on the keyboard."

"Well it sounds like a word to me, so it's gotta be one." Tomo replied.

"Maybe it's a new word." Osaka said.

"Yeah, and that means another breakthrough for team bonkura." Kagura said as she grinned.

"You guys are hopless." Yomi said as she sighed.

**DA DA DAA DA DA DAA ……**

"Hold it." Chiyo said as she quickly interrupted. "Qwerty is actually the name of the layout on a modern day keyboard." she explained.

"You mean that word actually exists?" Yomi asked in a surprised tone.

"You see, I told you." Tomo said as she smirked.

"TEAM BONKURAS RULE!!!!!!" Osaka, Tomo, and Kagura said as they flashed a victory pose.

"Actually Tomo, almost everyone knows about this, so it's not really new sorry." Chiyo said as she closed her eyes and smiled.

"Aw man." Tomo said as she sighed. "I guess that's it then." Tomo said. "Anywho, Chiyo-chan, I wanted to ask you a question, … Do you know the meaning of……."

"We already asked her and she doesn't know." Kagura explained.

"Well then I guess we have nothing more to do today." Tomo said.

"I gotta go eat some squid balls because as you know…." Osaka started.

"Yes you like balls, we know." Tomo and Kagura said in unison.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Some time later, Tomo decided to go to an anime store to read some magna when she bumped into someone.

"HEY WATCH IT!!!!" Tomo said in an annoyed tone.

"Sorry." A young man said. "Say, can you tell me how to get to the Tokyodome, I have to get to a concert?" he asked.

Tomo just sighed. "The hell should I know." Tomo said.

"But don't you live here?" The young man asked.

"Well yeah, but when it comes to giving directions, I can be clueless." Tomo said as she smiled and sweat dropped. "I fell like such a qwerty."

"Like a what?" The young man asked.

"Qwerty." Tomo responded. "I thought it would be a cool insult or something."

"But aren't those the first six letters on a keyboard?" he asked.

"Great even complete strangers know." Tomo said as she walked off.

"Qwerty." The young man thought.

It was then a quite older man rushed up. "Chester there you are, where the hell were you?" he asked.

"Sorry, but Tokyo is a big city." Chester as he was now known as said.

"Well come on we gotta get you to the concert." The man said.

"Hey by the way, I think I may have an idea for a new song." Chester said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

And so time passed as the Bonkuras were at Tomo's house…. Coming up with new theories.

"And thant's why I think the loc ness monster and Bigfoot are long lost soul mates." Osaka explained.

"Amazing." Tomo said as she and Kagura clapped.

"Well I think it's time for a little break." Kagura said.

"Hey let me turn on the raido." Tomo said as she quickly ran up to her radio and turned it on as american music was playing.

"I just love this music." Tomo said as she went to go rejoin the other bonkuras.

"_Okay we've got a real treat for you now as we now premere the latest song from Likin Park…. 'QWERTY'!!!!!"_

The three bonkuras just sat there in disbelief.

**Song Starts: QWERTY**

_I didn't think that I had a debt to pay'Til they came to take what I had left awayYou said you wouldn't put me to the test todayBut I remember you saying that yesterdayThere was a time when your mind wasn't out of controlEvery memory and confession pouring out of your soulLike a pill you couldn't swallow so it swallowed you wholeAnother lie hard to follow, it followed you homeAnd like thatBroken downA victim of your plightFire so out of controlEvery memory and confession pouring out of your soulAnd like thatBroken downA victim of your liesYou hide behindLiesYou don't knowWhyYou crossed the lineWrapped up inside yourLiesYou hide behindLiesYou're lost inside that cold disguiseBehind your liesI don't know what I thought I might saySeems like we never would talk the right wayEvery other minute I fought for my placeAnd drop what I made thought you might say soI'm guessing that you probably knowWhen your inside's hollow and you want to be coldLike a pill hard to swallow so it swallowed you wholeAnother lie hard to follow, it followed you homeAnd like thatBroken downA victim of your liesYou hide behindLiesYou don't knowWhyYou crossed the lineWrapped inside your liesYou hide behindLiesYou're lost inside that cold disguiseBehind your liesYou're faking, you're mistakenIf you think that you could climb out of this holeForsaken, what would take me?Analyzing by the power of your soulBroken down, a victim of yourFaking, you're mistakenIf you think that you could climb out of this holeBroken down, a victim of your liesYou hide behindLiesYou don't knowWhyYou hide behindLiesYou don't knowWhyYou hide behindLiesYou don't knowWhyYou hide behindWrapped up inside your liesYou hide behindLiesYou don't knowWhyYou crossed the lineWrapped up inside yourLiesYou hide behindLiesYou're lost inside that cold disguiseBehind your lies_

**Song Ends**

The Bonkuras just kept sitting there still quite for a few seconds.

"That was a dumb song, they never even mention qwerty once in the lyrics." Tomo said.

"I thought it rocked." Kagura responded.

"I don't know, I think that maybe this song may be an attempt to get the teens of the world under mind control."

"You think?" Tomo asked.

"Well then who would be behind this evil scheme." Kagura asked.

"Aliens….of course." Osaka said with a serious look on her face.

"Of course." Tomo and Kagura said with serious looks on their faces.

……

……

……

**AR: Now?**

**Osaka: Yeah, we're pretty much done with this thing.**

**DA DA DAA DA DA DAA DA DA DAAA DAAA DAAA!!!!!!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Um, okay, hope you really liked this…. Um….. Thing that I'm trying to pass of as a fanfic ^^o**

**BTW Qwerty is a song by Linkin Park that I beleive was written in 2007 if I'm wrong, feel free to correct me. ^^o**

**So until then, take care….AR**

'**TILL NEXT TIME!!!!!!!!**


End file.
